Various types of light or lighting systems are presently being employed to provide indirect lighting for such areas as soffits, toe spaces, under cabinets, cabinet interiors, etc. Fluorescent lights have been used in such areas but they do not provide the soft lighting which is desirable. Further, the fluorescent lights normally come in fixed lengths and such fixed lengths make them difficult to install in areas having varying lengths.
It is therefore a principal object to provide a lighting system comprised of light modules which may be connected together in an end-to-end relationship to achieve the desired length.
A further object of the invention is to provide a modular lighting system of the incandescent type.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a modular lighting system which permits the interconnection of interconnected light modules located in spaced-apart locations.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a modular lighting system which is easy to install.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a modular lighting system including a mounting means for mounting the same.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a modular lighting system including a reflector means.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a modular lighting system which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.